nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition
The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition was released on August 24th 2011 and was also the first Mercedes-Benz car that was released in NFS World. A Cop Edition with flashing lights was released on November 4th 2011. On November 22nd 2011, the SLR was released in Black stock for Cash. The car was removed from the Car Dealer during the release of the Car Classes update. History The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition was set into production in 2006 and is powered by 5.4L V8 engine which was also used by its predecessor Mercedes-Benz McLaren. The "722" refers to the starting number (also the starting time at 7:22 AM that they had) that Stirling Moss and his co-driver Denis Jenkinson had at the Mille Miglia in 1955. Performance One of the rarest cars in World, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 is a lumbering beast on the open road. With excellent acceleration and a very high top speed, it packs quite a punch. But it isn't surprising that the SLR would end up as one of the more uncommon cars, in fact, this car is only coveted by supercar collectors, for its seemingly exceptional performance isn't what many drivers expect of it. As mentioned earlier, the SLR has excellent acceleration, with very powerful low and high gears that can bring this car to very high speeds, but its handling is very poor and similar to the Porsche 911 Turbo. It oversteers at low speeds because of the powerful low-end torque, but understeers at speeds in excess of 200+ km/h. It is a very heavy car, and it tends to drag itself away from the inside line when cornering silimar to the Dodge Viper SRT-10. Due to the car's heaviness and handling, it is often called a "boat" or a "yacht". The SLR is not very competitive to race with, but it can become a dangerous opponent on highway races, if drivers can get used to the stiff, unresponsive handling that this supercar has. The SLR excels in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, where it can be an unstoppable monster. Its shape and heavy weight means that it can strike police units like a missile, and smash through roadblocks like a battering ram. It also packs enough force to send traffic vehicles flying into pursuing police cruisers. The car has some trouble evading Rhino SUVs.The SLR is one of the few cars in the game that can take Rhinos head-on. On 21st August, 2012, the car was retuned, giving it better acceleration and more responsive handling. Its weight was reduced slightly, but it remains a heavy car. To sum it up, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren isn't a car for the inexperienced. It might be fast, but it is a challenging car to drive. Although it isn't the perfect car for races, it is an excellent car for battling the police. If you are used to driving the stiff handling cars such as the Dodge Viper SRT-10 and Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee, then this car will be a breeze to drive Editions *Autobahn Stormer *Gleam *Black (Unavailable) *Grey (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Autobahn Stormer.jpg|Autobahn Stormer CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Cop Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam.jpg|Gleam CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Gleam 2.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Grey 2.jpg|Grey Category:Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:Time-Limited Offer